Lemon Muffin
by Rin Len Mirror Master
Summary: will be lemon later on, my first story here so please be nice. im new to writing, but still take a read... I am not yet finished with the chapters, and am hoping to carry it on. please leave a reveiw telling what I need to improve on. Thankyou in advance.
1. Chapter 1

*Len's point of view*

'I can't read the clock' that was your lame excuse. Surely everybody can read clocks. 'Snack time is at FOUR' I said, pointing a finger at the clock, watching your confused face. You stared at me, until you finally said 'muffins'. I believe what snack it is irrelevant to your immunity to clocks. Why do you ignore every teaching word said to you? It's such a stupid way to go. Why do you hate clocks? … Ignore that. I don't even know why I even said that. Why am I even talking to myself? I'm so confused… maybe I wasn't concentrating on the time, the snack, or anything around us; maybe it was your sparkling eyes… why am I like this? This is all new to me… what the hell is wrong with me? This forbidden feeling weaving through my body… could it really be love…? No, that's stupid… me, love my sister, my twin? What nonsense… well, that's what my head says, my heart disagrees… oh, what insanity… talking to myself… hang on, wait a minuet, I just noticed your eyes peering through, watching my every move, your delicate ears listening in… crud...

*Rin's point of view*

What did he just say…? Was he talking about me? No… that's just idiotic and desperate… why did I even think that? But… he DID say his twin sister… and I'm his only twin, right? That's no good… oh, he's seen me! Should I hide or stay? ARGH! I DON'T KNOW! Ok, calm down Rinny, no need to get worked up… umm… argh… I'm so confused… my brother fell in love with me… what do I do? Maybe I fell into this forbidden crush first… no, no… just… no… it's so wrong… we're TWINS, brother and sister, it's so wrong to love him in that way. But, is it? Is it that bad? It might not be, I mean… its normal for a guy and a girl to be in love, isn't it? … But maybe its not, maybe its just messed up… its forbidden, but then… so is the love of a princess and knight! It has to be a prince, doesn't it? Well maybe not! … I wonder if Len is thinking the same thing… well… if one of us had the courage, one of us would have moved… wow, Len suddenly looks adorable… my heart is throbbing… no, no… I don't want this… or do I? It's a battle of my head and my hearts… do I? Don't I? Why is this even happening? I want it to stop now… but… I can't move? I shouldn't get bound up in this… maybe if I go somewhere else it will go back to normal…? But, do I want it normal? I'm getting light headed and every second longer makes me want to be in his arms… no… just shake it off… what is this feeling? It feels wrong, or is it right?


	2. Chapter 2

Rin turned and started to slowly walk away as a hand grabbed hers…suddenly she was unaware of all of her motions as she slapped the extended hand, shunned slightly and ran. Her head was throbbing wondering what to do, what she just did, what to do next. Why did she just do that? Was it the right move? Her chest started aching as she doubled over and toppled down the stairs. Len heard the 'thud thud thud' as ran to see where the noise emanated from… he was confronted at by an upside-down confused Rin at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't seem hurt, but Len still rushed to check on her. Of course, she still wanted to run, but her efforts were lost as she tried to get up from her turtle position. Len couldn't help but laugh as her face turned crimson red… she didn't want to be around him right now, there seemed to be a strange aura in the air. She didn't like this feeling, but he seemed to be lavishing on every last moment of it. Rin tried one last time to turn over, but as simultaneously rocked back to the turtle. Now her chest was heaving from effort and pure pain. Or at least, what she thought was pain. Len noticed the pained expression on her face and stroked her hair to try to comfort her. This just made her more upset and pained as she closed her eyes and hoped it would end… Len held her close, not noticing what was wrong. Rin stared up at him, her pupils shrinking as she looked up at his concerned face.

"Len…" she started to mutter, trying to stutter out every word from her dry lips. She needed him to go away, but her mind couldn't process her feelings into words… he nodded as he stroked her cheek. She tried to turn away as she continued "I don't like…" she tried her hardest to put the words into a simple sentence that wouldn't hurt her eager brother. He was hanging on to her every word, his eyes urging her on to continue. She really didn't want to have to say this next bit, but this time spent NOT saying it was eating away at her, killing her. 'How is it that he can stand this?' were the things going through her head. This insanity was taking over her, every last millisecond attacking her internally; she had to end this now. "This… feeling, this… it…" she tried to continue, his eyes started putting her pauses together, realising what she was saying. He just had to confirm it, with every last hope in his heart he wished she didn't say what he thought she was going to. "The feeling is…?" he questioned, waiting solemnly, feeling as if time has almost stopped in its tracks. Rin didn't want to continue; starting to notice shreds of pain in his eyes, or was it the reflection of her eyes in his? This was all so new to the both of them; Rin found herself jerking to tears for some reason… Len's arm shifted to wipe her eyes, but stopped as he was unsure. Rin spluttered as she opened her mouth to talk, but instead of words, she let out a deep sigh. Len repeated himself, "the feeling is…?" with a desperate tone to his voice. Rin knew she had to say it, but regret was starting to build up, even though she hadn't confirmed she hated it… she took in a deep breath and started "I do… don…" she paused, and realised it wasn't hate she was experiencing… it was such a sudden unknown forbidden feeling, she had no clue how to deal with it so she assumed the weird feeling was bad.

Len's eyes started watering; he started to back off from Rin. In haste she grabbed him back, embracing this feeling as she did his shaking body. "Well… at first I was unsure… I hated it… but… I don't want to… let go…" she stammered, her face now bright crimson. This sudden change of aura hit Len with such impact that his whole face lit up, he glomped Rin, sending her backwards onto the floor. She glanced up at him as he embraced her warm figure, pinning her to the floor. The aura surrounding the twins started to take shape to something more forbidden then a simple relationship between boy and girl…


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling around the twins suddenly went heated, the radiant glow emanating from face to face, both up close. From wrong to right the twins were forced into a passionate kiss, both lavishing every part. Len's tongue slipped into Rin's mouth, swirling round as hers did the same. They were broke away by the sudden urge to breathe, but they would have kept on going. Len licked the dribble that was slowly sliding down Rin's chin as she let out a small random yelp. Len looked at her with a confused expression; she shrunk down with a small sneeze. "You cold?" Len asked, pulling her closer to him. She shook her head as she pushed him slightly, grabbing his shirt. Len smirked and looked at her; he asked "too warm?" as his hands started tugging her top off. All of a sudden a cold blast of air hit them as the front door burst open. Len grabbed Rin and bolted upstairs, hoping they were unnoticed. If anybody knew about this relationship then they would be ripped apart. He locked the door to their bedroom and set Rin down on the bed. There were footsteps padding up the wooden stairs and a shrill knock on the door, followed by "Rin, Len? Come out! I have something to show you!" Rin and Len looked at each other as Len got up and started walking towards the door. Rin shook her head at him as he stopped and answered "we're kind of busy… can you come back later?" his voice was kind of shaky, he wasn't very good at lies, he hoped there wasn't the question of 'what are you doing' following. Of course it did come. the voice asked "what exactly is so important that you can ignore me? It's not as if you two have somewhere to be or anything to do." Len looked at Rin, urging her to say the lie. She rolled her eyes and lied back on the bed, making it creak as Len gasped. Would that have given their relationship away? "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" the voice shrieked, as Rin and Len froze.

Rin suddenly said in a guilty voice "um… I didn't break the bed by bouncing on it…!" … the twins looked at each other, hoping that they would be left alone now. "That's it, I'm giving up. I'll see you later then… I guess" the voice sighed as the twins started to listen for the disappearing footsteps. As soon as the door shut Len literally pounced on Rin, pinning her to the bed. Rin started to squirm as he started lifting her top; it was too early to her. "What's wrong, Rinny?" he asked, noticing her repelling attitude. "I'm not ready…!" she screamed, pushing him away, blushing. Len looked to the side, noticing what a change he had in attitude, had he really just tried to take his sister's top off? "Sorry, Rin… didn't notice I was getting a bit horny…" he sighed, in total disbelief of how he tried to molest his own twin. She sighed as she started playing with the bangs of his fringe dangling above her. Len couldn't help but smile at her content face right under his. Her face so close yet so far, Len wanted to join lips again… immediately. This urge became overpowering as he smashed his lips against hers. She tried to push him off; she obviously preferred playing with his fringe. Len wasn't going to let go easily. Rin rolled her eyes, finally accepting the kiss. Len finally detached from her lips, slightly confused. "What the hell is wrong with me? Rin, help... I think I'm losing control!" Len shrieked, as Rin petted his head. She was moderately calm in this situation. "Looks like you 'a dealing with some new feelings... you never had a girlfriend?" she sighed, fluffing his hair. He still looked concerned, even if it was completely normal. Maybe he was just getting too horny over her. He wanted more, and more is what he will get. He was determined on that.


	4. Chapter 4

Len was gaining a surge of hormonal energy, every last bit urging him to destroy Rin's virginity. His mind still refused to the rest of his body. If it would make Rin upset, that is. He couldn't just come into her, it's not that simple. Nothing is that simple. He looked up at Rin, staring into her soft, bright eyes. Everything about her was turning him on, how might he get Rin to feel this way too? If she felt this surge of power then surely he would get what he wanted from her. But how would he? Rin seemed to be refusing his love, she couldn't quite accept it. 'If only we weren't interrupted...' he thought to himself, wondering how on earth he would turn Rin on. He reached over and tapped on Rin's reclined chest, waiting for her reaction. ... Nothing happened. Then the light snoring she was making entered his ears. He was too busy wrapped up in his thoughts that hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep. Her delicate breathing soothed Len's urge as he synchronised his breathing with hers. The urging was almost depleted, yet it still lingered. He flexed out an arm and entwined it around her thin waist, as he did with the other. One sleepy, heavy eyelid lifted, woken up by the warmth of Len's body. Rin twitched, but didn't struggle. Right now she felt like embracing the warmth, and that is what she did. Len tightened his grip on Rin, her soft breathing had changed pattern. His hormones were acting in again; he desperately needed to have himself inside her. Rin noticed his hardening, she understood what he was going through, and in fact it seemed to make her feel a little bit horny. She connected vision with him, but she didn't know how to ask as she hadn't been in a situation like this before.

Len couldn't help but wrap a leg around her body, feeling ever so slightly relieved. Rin blushed and tugged his shirt up a little. Len needed to relieve himself right now. He pulled off Rin's top, continuing as he would have much earlier. "Tut tut, no bra?" he exclaimed, cupping a hand around Rin's tiny breast. She went crimson as he started playing with the tip, pinching and licking. She pulled off his shirt, trying not to be controlled over. Len raised an eyebrow as he slipped a hand down her shorts, loosening them ever so slightly. He pulled them right off, throwing them to the side carelessly. Rin yelped slightly as his hunger grew, he ripped off her panties and held her hips down. He took off his own shorts and boxers and drooled slightly as he neared her vagina with the head of his penis. Rin waited calmly, and screamed as he shoved inside. He snapped back and noticed how careless he had been. "Sorry, Rin... I'll go slow..." he blushed, pulling out. He thrust back in slowly, watching her pained reaction. He repeated, this time the shrieks turned to moans... "L-een... you can go... faster now..." Rin shaked as Len got faster, his hips working skilfully despite this being his first time in bed. Rin shriek-moaned as he came, their moans starting to synchronise together. In a small moment, Rin came too. They didn't stop though. Rin gave a final moan as she collapsed onto his warm chest.

Len lied down, holding Rin close. Had he really just done that? He hoped no pregnancy would come. What would he do if her twin was pregnant? They would surely be discovered! Len started to worry, wondering whether this was a good or bad idea. It would be horrible if she did turn out pregnant... or would it be? For the rest of the night he continued to ponder about being a father.

(NOTE- this is NOT the end. There will be more. Well that's it from me tonight, expect a bit of a break before my next post)


	5. Chapter 5

That very next morning, Rin sulked under the bed. Nothing could move her. This confused Len, why was she acting like this? He slowly started to remember the night, everything about it. Was it too early? Len popped his head under the bed to ask Rin what was troubling her. "What's wrong, Rinny?" he asked, his eyes searching for her tear sodden pair in the darkness under the bed. She threw a pregnancy checker his way, burying her head. Finally Len understood. She was pregnant. "How will we go on? Won't we be found out?" she moaned, deep in tears. Len suddenly had what sounded like a bright idea. But would it work? He searched for Rin's hand and sighed "we could just say you got raped?"... Rin crawled out from under the bed, thinking over that. But a fact sprung to mind. "Rape is a serious thing; surely they would do a blood test on the baby?"... Len sighed, Rin was right. Maybe it was best to announce their love? Or maybe that was a horrible idea. What if they were shunned upon, hated, or worse? Worse would definitely be separated. The thought of that made the twins, who pretty much did everything together, cringe. "Let's just stay here! Never go out! Surely we can get somebody to get us stuff, right?" Rin shouted, as if it was the best brainwave to mankind. Len obviously didn't agree as he stared at her as if she turned into a unicorn and pranced out the window. He finally said "that would exclude being a Vocaloid, wouldn't it? We can't abandon everybody worldwide... we can't leave our friends, surely they would understand us?"... Rin thought about this, would they understand? Or, would she be able to get an abortion before any of them noticed. She thought about it and smiled. Len stared at her, urging her to explain that random smile. "Well, if I went and got an abortion, nobo-"she was interrupted by Len's hand, covering her mouth. By the look on his face she could tell he didn't like her idea one bit. He shivered and finally stuttered "would you... get rid of... a baby, just like that...? An innocent baby... before its even alive...?" tears came to his eyes; he hated every single part of abortion. Even if it would ruin their life, the baby was going to live.

Who to tell first, the oldest? That sounded good, always tell an adult. Len and Rin looked at each other, both wondering the same things... how old are their friends, the Vocaloids? How could they forget? Who should they tell? Len sighed, why did they lose control? Where did it all go wrong? Len glanced down at Rin's frowning face; he couldn't stand seeing her like this! He reached down his hands, and pulling her cheeks forced her mouth into a smile. She gave him a glare as to say 'and what do you think you are doing?'... Len fell back laughing; the face she pulled was priceless. She just rolled her eyes and let off a small giggle, seeing Len laugh could make anybody smile. Len sat up, still smiling, "I think we should tell Kaito, Luka and Meiko first... I think they are the oldest." He stated with his high laughing voice. Rin just smiled and nodded as she went over to the door. She twisted the handle and slammed straight into it, letting off a confused look. "Locked door..." she said, trying not to laugh as she unlocked it and ordered Len to follow with a flick of her hand. Of course, he grabbed her arm and walked alongside her, still laughing quietly. Somehow they had shot from dead serious and sorrowful to laughing joking and silliness... the bond between them was ever growing into a perfect couple, if only they weren't brother and sister, if only they could have been born into separate families... then this romance wouldn't be forbidden and the troubles they discovered would be much smaller... BUT if they were born in different families there is no way they could have been together always, their love would be so much less meaningful.

(note: ITS STILL NOT FINISHED please wait...)


	6. Chapter 6

The twins skipped along to the apartments, where the rest of the Vocaloids lived. Len was a little shakier than Rin, as there was the possibility of them being separated and sent off. That would be anybodies nightmare, being separated from your love of life, destined to never see each other again... the apartments were coming up, Rin looking as if she was completely unaware of what might happen as if it had disappeared from her head. They strode through the revolving doors, being greeted by the receptionist. In a small while they were confronting Kaito... Len shakily knocked on his door; scared half to death as it slowly creaked open... he was standing there, smiling... "Rin, Len, come in!" he beamed, signing for them to enter. Rin suddenly realised what they were doing as they came in and sat on the luxuriously soft sofa... Kaito noticed their nervousness, but was too polite to ask. "So, what can I do you for?" he asked, bowing jokingly. Rin and Len looked at each other with looks almost saying the same thing – 'you do it! No way am I going to!' Kaito stared in confusion, wondering what was up with them. After some few seconds, Len finally stuttered "I got Rin pregnant..." at that, Kaito's face went from smiling to almost anger. Len cringed, trying to bury his head in Rin's flat chest. Rin could only hug him, glancing up at Kaito with a look speaking what was on her mind- 'please, don't hurt us'. Kaito stopped, his expression changed to a straight poker face. He sighed "why did you? That's despicable, sex with your own sister..." both Rin and Len blushed, feeling the awkwardness. But that wasn't going to ruin their relationship. Nothing could ruin it now. Kaito was staring at them, still disbelieving. Rin got up, grabbed Len's arm and trotted out, it was too awkward in there. way too awkward for her liking. Len sighed, wondering if Kaito would tell everyone, what if their actions were more devastating. That would be horrible.

Rin blushed and stared at Len, feeling slightly awkward after confronting Kaito. She was finding it hard to believe that she was really pregnant with her brother's child. Suddenly everything seemed so wrong to Rin, she glanced over to her brother, and everything seemed to be corrected... Len stared into Rin's calm eyes, she stared into his. Everything seemed perfect... until, bounding through the streets, being as energetic as normal, Miku ran up to them. Len looked away, as did Rin. They both muttered "stupid tealette" under their breaths, hoping she would just run past. But no, she stopped right in front of them, beaming a psychotic smile. "HI LEN ... and Rin..." she started screaming, spitting at Rin's name. It was obvious she had a crush on Len, but Len hated her. Rin tried to drag Len around her, but Miku just stepped to the side to block her. "Where are you dragging him, you witch! He has rights! He's not your puppy dog!" she screamed, trying to pry her away from him. Rin glared at her, thinking about how devastated Miku would be if she knew... Miku glared back, and then flexed back her arm, flinging back to punch Rin in the stomach. Len grabbed Miku's arm, throwing her onto the floor. "Nobody hurts the baby." He growled, being over protective of the child growing in Rin. Miku glared, unsure of what he meant by 'baby' ... Len dragged Rin past her, and with a grudge kicked some mud in Miku's face. Miku was almost in tears after what just happened, she was devastated... but the twins could care less about Miku's feelings.


End file.
